


Texting Time

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Funny, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Texting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: A situation in which Harry debates whether to laugh, cry, or bang his head on the cartoon of eggs he has to buy for his adorable pompous git of a boyfriend, the one and only, Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Texting Time

“Buzz,” Harry receives a text message from his boyfriend Draco.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Heir Malfoy requires the purchase of two cartons of eggs for a meal at his fine establishment. I bequeath to you the honor of purchasing then dining at my manor at present. Please RSVP in this text message. I look forward to your presence. 

Sincerely,  
Heir Malfoy  
Son of Lord and Lady Malfoy  
Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation  
Former Under Secretary to the Minister  
Honors Hogwarts graduate  
5 times Best Employe of the Month  
Boyfriend of Harry Potter

Harry rolls his eyes and texts back.

Draco com’n why so formal? It’s just me. I’ll get your eggs soon and I’ll definitely swing by for breakfast.

“Buzz,” another text.

Sorry Harry, your plebeian style of texting is why chivalry has ended. I will endeavor to respond in this “way” you insist upon. 

Harry: … Well, your plebeian boyfriend is getting you eggs.

Draco: I am sorry again. I stand corrected. 

Harry: U can also use abbreviations.

Draco: I will not sink to your level.

Harry: pls

Draco: What is this “pls” you say.

Harry: It’s an abbreviation for please.

Draco: Fine I will use these abbreviations.

Draco: ITIJBYF

Harry: what?????

Draco: I think I just broke your Firebolt.

Harry: Oh shit.


End file.
